Cable tray hold-down clamps are used to hold cable trays on struts or on other types of support members. Currently, there are various hold-down clamps available in the market with different designs and configurations. However, these hold-down clamps have several disadvantages. First, the currently available hold-down clamps provide relatively low pull retention of the cable tray. Each one of these hold-down clamps holds a cable tray on a support member by pressing a side rail flange of the cable tray against the support member, providing only a friction force to retain the cable tray on the support member. Thus, when a significant pull force is applied in a longitudinal direction relative to the cable tray, the friction force does not retain the cable tray, causing the cable tray to slide. Second, the hold-down clamps currently available in the market are relatively weak and may bend when a high torque is applied to mount a clamping screw during installation.
Accordingly, although various hold-down clamps are currently available in the marketplace, further improvements are possible.